


Soft and Sticky

by TwoGhostsMissU



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art School, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Top Harry, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoGhostsMissU/pseuds/TwoGhostsMissU
Summary: Harry is the famous owner of Soft Paws (his cafe), he comes back from London with his new art degree and is scoping out the local cafes for competition. It's currently winter half term so louis is going to be 18 soon, he has a goal, and that is to get a job at Soft Paws, will it be easy to get?





	Soft and Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> uwu

Chapter 1:

(music playing-We’ve Never Met but Can We Have a Cup of Coffee or Something)

 

 

 

As the door sweeps open, the doorbell makes a pleasant noise making the customer smile, the barista at the counter looks up and smiles at the tall man.

 

“New customer, love that for us, welcome, take a seat and i’ll be with you in a mo.” The customer just nods his head and smirks he takes a seat next to the open window, scoffing at the small lad who is walking over to the table slowly.

 

“Do you mind hurrying up Louis?” he looks at the name badge then looks up to louis who’s trying to hide his annoyed face. “Now, i’d like a Hot Mocha with a teaspoon of caramel, and i’d also like the milk to be frothy but i’d like it to be cold milk, if it’s not good you’re not getting a tip.” The customer just smirks and winks.

 

At this point Louis has forgotten the order and is basically about to yell... Which is what he does.

 

“Okay pretty boy, uh? What the fuck, no, we’re not in a fancy fuckin restaurant, if you want that why don't you get off your arse and make it yourself, I’m not here to listen to your shitty orders, I’m only here to get paid so I can work at Soft Paws which is probably going to pay me double then this shit hole.”

 

For some reason, after that big ass rant the customer is still smirking.

 

He looks up and down at louis’s body, scanning him making louis confused, “you’ve definitely got the hips for Soft Paws, how old are you?” The man asks bluntly licking his plump red lips.

 

“17, why does that concern you?” Louis says walking off back to the counter.

 

The customer doesn't reply.

 

“So I guess you’re making my Mocha then.”

 

“Shut up.” Louis replied, he stopped listening and started to concentrate on his latte art, he decides to draw a little frog, louis walks over to the customer smiling but then gets distracted by the magazine he’s reading.

 

Louis places the Mocha down and stands there in shock.

 

“That’s adorable, but why is the rat blushing?, L-Louis, why are you blushing?”

 

Louis keeps his head down in embarrassment but points to the magazine slowly, the familiar face puts the magazine slowly to his face and waves his finger side to side, he points to his face, “Harry Styles.” Then points to the magazine. “Harry Styles.”

 

Harry sticks his tongue out with a cute smile, “so you want to work at my cafe?”

 

“Excuse me” a blonde lad says to Harry with a concerned smile.

 

“I’m sorry I just want to have a word with my mate.”

 

The Irish lad takes louis hand which changes harry’s expression.

 

“Um actually I think it’s about time for me to get back to the cafe, but please do consider the offer lou.” Harry winks at the flustered boy.

 

Niall breaks his neck looking back at Louis to catch his reaction of the nickname, but nearly pisses himself from laughing at his friends breakdown.

 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”.

 

Louis looks up at Harry with a timid shy smile, “yes definitely, thank you for coming in sir!”

 

Niall hits louis arm “sir?, dear jesus louis, get a hold of yourself.”

 

The pleasant sound of the doorbell rings, louis goes back to his normal self and tries to focus..

 

 

“DID HE SAY TOMORROW!”


End file.
